la reina de las armas
by elyisus
Summary: Jonah/koko 18


NOTA: AQUÍ JAMAS SE APLICO EL PLAN "JORMUNGAND"

Capítulo 1: "El águila y la serpiente"

-En algún lugar del océano pacifico-

Un carguero clase F navegaba con rumbo hacía México lugar donde se disputaba un guerra civil en contra del narcotráfico y la corrupción, Koko Hekmatyer líder del carguero y comerciante de armas, había recibido un petición del líder de la "nueva revolución" mexicana, el cual pedía vehículos militares. Algunos de estos vehículos eran: 4 tanques T-72 (rusos), 4 aviones su-34, y más de 4200 AK´S 47, todo obviamente todo era usado, ya que no contaban con tanto dinero como para comprar armamento nuevo.

Koko sonreía al ver el atardecer en el océano, era simplemente hermoso, una pequeña brisa hacia volar su cabello mientras que su hermosos ojos azules miraban el horizonte, como siempre acompañada de su fiel protector jonah, quien no dejaba de mirar el mar, al parecer eso lo tranquilizaba mucho y le sacaba una buena sonrisa la cual koko no paso de improviso y dijo.

-Es hermoso verdad jonah-kun, quien diría que el atardecer te sacaría una buena sonrisa-hablo con un deje de diversión característico de la albina-

-suelo sonreír cuando veo algo hermoso-dijo jonah, movió su cabeza, miro a koko y le sonrió-

Esto fue tomado por sorpresa por koko ya que entendió la indirecta de jonah, lo tomo de la cara y le dio un beso en la mejilla, obteniendo un leve sonrojo por parte de jonah quien volteo su cabeza para disimularlo, koko sonrío a la timidez e inocencia del niño soldado.

Al llegar la noche jonah bajo a cenar junto con sus compañeros o como a él le gustaba llamarlos, "familia", como siempre se sentó a un lado de valmet, consideraba a valmet como una hermana quien siempre lo aconsejaría y cuidaría, también estaban todos los demás que lo ayudaban y aconsejaban pero para el valmet y koko eran especiales, no sabía cómo llamar a ese sentimiento que sentía por ellas así que lo guardaba por temor a ser un mal sentimiento.

Como siempre koko hacia su entrada explicando la situación, la cual era simplemente entregar el cargamento, cobrar y salir "demasiado fácil" pensaban todos aunque siempre había algo que paraba el trato o era una traición pero igual siempre salían ganando.

Al terminar la cena algunos se quedaron para jugar una partida de póker ya que no tenían nada más que hacer, sorprendente mente jonah jugo y gano lo cual impresiono a muchos pero después todos cayeron al suelo al punto de darles un ataque cardiaco, "solo acomode los colores y figuras", fue la respuesta de jonah cuando le preguntaron cómo ganó y por la cual casi sufren un paro cardiaco. Ya pasadas las once de la noche jonah parecía sonámbulo, koko lo llevo a la cama e inmediatamente este se durmió era obvio, tenía 13 años y aún era joven. Koko lo miro por varios segundo, en realidad que se ve muy tierno mientras duerme, koko decidió acompañarlo y se acostó junto a él abrazándolo mientras caía en los brazos de Morfeo.

En la mañana jonah se despertó, aún estaba algo dormido y al mover su rostro sintió no una sino dos "cosas" muy suaves que rodeaban su cara como estaba algo desorientado intento mover ese par de "almohadas" según pensaba jonah, pero lo que consiguió fue un gemido de placer y rápidamente despertó y miro como su "jefa" estaba durmiendo junto a él y con sus pechos en su cara, esto generó un gran sonrojo en jonah quien admiraba el cuerpo de la chica junto a él, era un chico por lo tanto a veces no podía controlar sus instintos, entonces sintió curiosidad y lujuria, empezó a frotar sus manos en los pechos de la mujer quien tenía pequeños gemidos de placer, jonah se sentía extraño y un sentimiento de éxtasis lo inundo, lentamente acerco sus labios a los de su acompañante y los fundió en un beso. Ese beso duro varios segundos en los cuales jonah había escapado de la realidad mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba ir por los sentimientos que este acto provocaban. Sintió como unas manos tersas y delicadas le acariciaban el rostro, abrió lentamente los ojos y miro como koko había despertado y estaba correspondiendo al beso, sus miradas se entre lazaron y se fundieron en un beso más apasionante, koko empezó a dominar la situación insertando su lengua dentro del chico haciendo que el beso fuera más apasionante y rudo. Ambos se separaron lentamente y un pequeño hilo de baba salía de sus bocas señal del gran beso que se habían dado. Koko tomo aire y volvió a besar a jonah quien se impresiono, este beso fue aún más excitante pero fue algo corto pues koko quiso avanzar más, primero sus brazos recorriendo el pecho del chico haciendo pequeños círculos acariciando los músculos pectorales que se desarrollaban a causa del arduo entrenamiento, empezó a bajar más, hasta llegar a la cintura donde desabotono el short azul que portaba jonah, este poso su mando para evitar que koko siguiera, pues la pena ya lo había invadido, koko comprendió la situación pues ella sabía que era demasiado pronto para el joven, así que paro, no sin antes volver a besar al chico. Ella salió del camarote para reunirse con los demás mientras que jonah se quedó en un estado inconsciente pensando en lo que había pasado.

Pasaron unos minutos cuando el barco llego a la costa de Mazatlán una ciudad costera considerada muy hermosa por sus playas y hoteles, estaba bajo control del gobierno pero actualmente es regida por un consejo civil, al parecer la guerra de revolución estaba dando sus frutos, en el país ya se habían cazado a la mayoría de los más grandes narcotraficantes, la mayoría de los estados ya habían sido tomados por el movimiento de revolución (a excepción de Jalisco, el D.F, Sonora y Yucatán), ahora con el nuevo cargamento posiblemente lograrían la victoria.

Al desembarcar, el equipo de koko verificaba el puerto, el comandante shepard los esperaba, un tanto serio, era obvio nadie podía confiar en nadie.

-Buenos días comandante shepard-dijo koko con elegancia- pensé que sería un poco…-

-¿Mayor?, Si me lo dicen muy a menudo-

El comandante lucía un traje "Nature Command", son trajes, militares con camuflaje y resistencia a la lluvia y al fuego, lo llevaba medio abierto dejando mostrar su pecho fornido y en él un tatuaje de una flor color carmesí con las iniciales "SS-204", este tatuaje fue lo que más miro koko, lo conocía y sabía que no debía hacer enfadar a este hombre unas botas negras dañadas por el uso y su arma un rifle francotirador SVD (Rifle ruso). Pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su edad, era solo un chico de no más 24 años, tenía el pelo largo color negro, ojos oscuros y un cuerpo muy bien definido, con algunas cicatrices en el mentón, de más o menos 1.83 metros de altura.

-Bueno supongo que no querrá hacer el trato con este sol ardiente- dijo-

-claro que no, ya mucho tengo con quemarme al preparar el desayuno- una sonrisa tonta apareció en la cara de shepard la cual causo una "gota de sudor al estilo anime" expresando decepción, al parecer tenía la mentalidad de un niño- vamos síganme-

Caminaron por más o menos 4 minutos cuando entraron a un edificio de unos 4 metros de altura, shepard se sentó en su escritorio mientras que koko hizo lo mismo del lado opuesto, los demás aguardaron de pie como todo un buen escuadrón.

-Bien como acordamos esta es la lista: 4 tanques T-72 (rusos), 4 aviones su-34, y más de 4200 AK´S 47. En total serán 508 000 000 (quinientos ocho millones de dólares).

-Me parece bien- hizo un ademan con la mano y tres soldados entraron con 2 cajas de acero, parecían muy pesadas, el tercero traía un maletín negro similar a los de la mafia en el cual llevan el dinero-

Los soldados abrieron las cajas de acero dejando ver relucientes lingotes de oro de 24 quilates, en total eran 200 lingotes de oro, más 90 millones de dólares en el maletín, koko miro el pago, los registro, sonrió y le tendió la mano al comandante.

-fue un placer hacer negocios con usted- dijo-

-lo mismo digo, espero tengamos futuros negocio y por cierto…..si yo soy del "SS"-

Hubo un silenció perturbador durante varios minutos, nadie hablo, solo jonah no reconocía esas siglas, los demás se quedaron con la boca abierto, unos incluso aterrados pero lo más extraño era que koko sonreía, no una sonrisa de felicidad sino una de maldad.

-No sabía que quedaran sobrevivientes, no después de lo que paso en Rusia.-

El ambiente se volvió extraño, una atmosfera de calma envolvía el ambiente, el olor ha sal marina y petróleo dominaba la región, pero esto no era suficiente para calmar a alguien después de escuchar esas palabras.

El antiguo experimento de los Súper Soldados, los jinetes del apocalipsis.


End file.
